


A Little Treat

by Of-Desire-and-Seduction (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bunny Girl, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Intimacy, Minors do not interact, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfship, Smut, Tender Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Desire-and-Seduction
Summary: Ayaka surprises her boyfriend by showing up in interesting getup to bed.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka





	A Little Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy I finally got around to finishing this. I wrote this back in October or so while I was recovering from an unexpected dizzy spell. This one was very comforting to write. ^^
> 
> Comments/criticism are welcome.

“Hanamori-san, are you finished? You’ve been in there for a while. Is everything all right?”, an anxious Tokiya called out from behind the bathroom door.

_No, everything’s not all right._

As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, Ayaka questioned whether it was too late to back down on this idea.

Last week, Ayaka fell extremely ill and took some time off work to recover. Tokiya was willing to sacrifice his work time to look after her. It really meant a lot to Ayaka to have her boyfriend by her side. 

Since she was feeling better, Ayaka wanted to show her appreciation to him. But she was having second thoughts on whether this was a good idea.

 _I look ridiculous. I shouldn’t even be wearing something like this. What will Tokiya think when he sees me?_ , Ayaka nervously rambled in her head.

“You’re starting to scare me. Please let me know if you’re not feeling well.”, Tokiya suddenly exclaimed as he lightly rapped on the door.

“N-no, I’m ok. I’ll be out in a second.”, Ayaka quickly responded before her boyfriend got into a panic attack. After taking a long, deep breath, she unlocked the door and slowly stepped out into the bedroom.

Tokiya’s relieved expression quickly morphed into one of shock once he saw Ayaka. Well, what she was wearing, that is.

He never would’ve expected to see Ayaka in a bunny suit of all things. It was a scarlet red, matching the lipstick she was currently wearing. 

“S-surprise.”, she cheekily whispered, timidly rubbing her arm. Seeing her demure expression made Tokiya smirked delightfully.

“A surprise indeed.”, he lightly chuckled, walking over to the hairstylist and lifted her into a princess carry. As he sat back down on the bed, he gazed up at a visibly embarrassed Ayaka who was now sitting on his lap.

“We meet again, little rabbit. You just can’t get enough of me, can you? Well then, I know what we can do now that you’re here.”

Tokiya then pulls her into a steamy kiss, causing waves of excitement to travel throughout Ayaka’s body. She didn’t hesitate and kissed back as their tongues swirled in each other’s mouths. 

“As much as I adore this outfit,” the idol pulled away and snarled as he glides his hand between Ayaka’s legs. “It’s getting in the way.”

That’s when she feels her suit being undone as her breasts suddenly sprung free from its tight grasp. Tokiya couldn’t help but lightly squeeze them, prompting Ayaka to softly moan.

After hoisting her into the bed, Tokiya fully removed the satin suit along with her sheer black pantyhose. Ayaka avoided his eyes as he admired her in the nude.

“I love seeing you like this.”, Tokiya whispered in Ayaka’s ear, tracing his warm hands along her bare skin. A flurry of moans slipped from her lips at the sensation.

As he gently cupped his lover’s breasts in light squeezes, Tokiya gazes up and noticed Ayaka’s lipstick smeared across her face.

“Haha, I think I have gone a bit overboard with the kiss.”, he chuckles, bringing a hand to her face to wipe off the red residue.

“You have some on your face too.”, Ayaka remarked, pouting in annoyance. 

“Do I? Well, I guess I must put it to use. Besides, this color suits you nicely.”

Ayaka didn’t quite understand what he meant by that. That was until her boyfriend started pressing his lips against her naked body, starting at her neck. Tokiya chuckles at her squeaks as he made his way downwards, leaving behind faint lipstick marks all the while.

The woman breathily moaned as the gentle kisses became more intense and needy. Tokiya continued moving down, peppering kisses across her breasts and stomach. As he lifted his head, Tokiya beamed at the sight of Ayaka’s seeping core.

“Oh my, look at wet you are. This might sound selfish, but, I’ve missed tasting you. Now that you’re better, I’m going to cherish every moment of this.”

“Don’t hold back then. I’ve missed your tongue so much.”, Ayaka announces, a lustful glaze in her eyes.

Tokiya hums delightfully as he gently spread his lover’s legs apart. He then begins to slowly lick at Ayaka’s entrance, her juices spread all over his tongue.

“Aah, how I’ve longed for your sweetness.”, he mutters before he continued.

As Tokiya’s tongue and mouth explored her entrance, Ayaka whimpered softly, reaching down to rub her clitoris. She grew wetter at all the sensations; Tokiya noticed this as he chuckled against her.

“Did you miss my fingers too?”, he breathlessly questions, raising his head up to kiss Ayaka’s fingertips.

“More than anything. Please, Tokiya.”, Ayaka shakily cooed, her free hand landing atop her breast.

“As you wish.”

He then gently rubbed a finger against her heat, soaking it with her wetness. Before inserting it, he looks up at the coral-haired woman, ensuring that she was comfortable. She shyly smiles and nods, giving her approval.

Tokiya then gently pushes it inside her, making Ayaka whine in pleasure.

“J-just like that… _ah_ … _yes_ …”, she cries out as the slow-paced pumping of his finger.

“Would you like another one?”, Tokiya asks with a small smirk.

“ _Y-yes. Oh yes!_ Lick m-my clit too p-please…”

He doesn’t hesitate to give in to her demands as a second finger dives into her hole. Ayaka’s pants grew louder once Tokiya’s tongue swirled at her clit. 

Before she can get ahold of the pillow to cover her mouth, Tokiya interjects- 

“Let me hear your sweet moans, my princess.”

“ _Ah_ …you… _mmm_ …miss those too?”

“Very much, _ohime-sama_. Please let me hear how good I make you feel. You’ve deserved this just as much as I did.”, he whispers against her clit with half-lidded eyes.

Out of the blue, Ayaka rocks her hips against Tokiya’s hand. Startled at first, he then settled down and quickened the pace. His lover’s whimpers grew louder as his lips lightly sucked on her clit.

With every pump and lick, Ayaka could feel her climax approaching. She doesn’t want it to come so soon, but her body was telling her otherwise.

“It’s ok.”, Tokiya softly spoke, getting a sense of what was to come. “You’re allowed to make yourself feel good. So, go ahead and cum for me, my princess.”

Some final movements were enough to send shock waves throughout her body. Ayaka screamed out as she tightly gripped onto the bedsheets. As she came, Tokiya swiftly pulled out his fingers and carefully held onto her shaking body.

"Let me hold me, my love.”, Tokiya panted, crawling up next to her. Ayaka’s breathing slowed as her boyfriend cradled her in his arms. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“I am now.”, she whispered against Tokiya’s chest, his lips lightly pressing on her forehead. “D-did you enjoy it?”

“Very much. I can take that you did as well. Thank you for the lovely surprise, my little bunny.”

Ayaka’s heart pounded as she fiddled with her cuffs, almost forgetting about the whole ordeal with the bunny suit.

“Now I feel like I’m being selfish. I just wanted to thank you for all of your hard work, but-”

Before she could finish her deprecating statement, Tokiya shushed her, his now damp finger pressing against her mouth.

“You have every right to be selfish. There’s nothing wrong with what you did. You should let yourself feel good whenever you’d like. This what you’ve needed after not being well. Besides, I would’ve done the same if I were you.”, he declared, softly cupping her cheek.

His eyes lovingly stared back at hers as she took in what he said. She rests her head on Tokiya’s chest, his heart pounded in her ear.

“Thank you, Tokiya. For everything. I love you so much.”, Ayaka whispered while Tokiya played with her curly locks. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He kisses her back, cheeks tinted with red.

“I love you more, my one and only princess.”, Tokiya beamed as he pulled the blanket over. The couple held each other in their arms as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
